The present invention relates to collapsible Lables, specifically to collapsible tables with integrated storage compartments.
Collapsible tables have a wide variety of uses, especially in recreational settings outdoors. Most known designs for collapsible tables concentrate on achieving the smallest possible folded package.
Convenience in storage, however, is not always increased by simply making the folded package more compact. For example, although collapsible tables are very often used in conjunction with folding chairs, most known designs for collapsible tables fail to integrate storage space for folding chairs.
Furthermore, even those known collapsible tables that include integrated storage space for folding chairs are not well designed for outdoors use. They lack, for example features that take into account the accumulation of rain water in the storage area, or protection for users of the table from the sun or the rain.
Additionally, known collapsible tables with integrated storage are often designed to stand only on their legs when in the folded position. Such collapsible tables may either be damaged by being stored, for example, on one of its sides or lack a side leaf lock that will lock the leaves of the table in the lowered position. However, the ability to store a collapsible table on its side would be very desirable, as this adds to the ease with which the table may be stored.
The present invention provides a collapsible table that overcomes known problems in the art. The table of the present invention comprises an integrated storage space for folding chairs. The storage space is not enclosed with side panels or a floor panel. It is in the form of an open frame base and thus prevents the accumulation of rain water inside the storage area and makes the table better suited for outdoor recreational use. The table""s center leaf further includes an opening into which a table umbrella may be inserted, which serves to shade users from sun and rain.
The present invention also provides rubber bumpers along one of the sides of the table, which allow a user to store the table on that side without fear of damaging the table. This provides a user with more choices as far as storage space is concerned.
The side leaves are also designed to releasably lock in the folded position. Thus, the table may be transported or stored on its side more easily without the threat of the leaves swinging open unexpectedly.